Forgiven
by I Support Violence-Welcome The HAVOC
Summary: she returned to stop orochimaru. itwas her job as hunter-nin of konoha. she didn't want to face THEM again. especially not him. not after what she had done. KakashiOC
1. Default Chapter

Hi all! This is my first Naruto fic so please be nice! It's short 'cause I just wanted to see how it would go.  
  
'_Abc..._'= thoughts. "Abc..."= speaking. = a scene change.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but I don't! You don't have to make me feel worse about it! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't sue.

* * *

She stood there, visible against the soft green of the forest in her bright red and purple gold-trimmed attire. She subconsciously reached up to touch the hitai-ate around her neck with her right hand while firmly grasping the trunk of the tree she was standing in. as she looked at the peaceful village that had been fittingly dubbed –The Hidden Leaf- she felt her stomach turn and her chest flutter as the all too familiar feeling of nervousness slink upon her.  
  
'_It's been so long...He's here...I know he is..._'  
  
She gazed at the, once beautiful, village. Not much had changed, except her opinion of the Hidden Leaf. She knew she would not be welcome by most. The way she left was most unpleasant. She stayed connected with the leaf, by messenger only, to gather information on missions. Though, none of which had lead her anywhere near the s-class criminals she wanted.  
  
She was a hunter-nin, and a good one. Carried out her missions flawlessly. However, they were, in her eyes, a waste of time. She had, for years, searched out the infamous group, Akatsuki, to settle a score. All attempts were hopeless. She cut her goals short though, when she heard that Orochimaru was in the Hidden Leaf area. That was an opportunity she just couldn't pass up. Taking one last glance from afar, she created a hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
She reappeared at the entrance to the village. She had no trouble getting in, considering the Chuunin exams were starting in about a week and that she was still in fact a citizen. (Much to her discomfort.) It wasn't the village that bothered her per say, but the people...they were a completely different story.  
  
Some of them were all right. Not many though. They had a bad judgmental problem. She swore before she took the mission to Sandaime-sama and Kami- sama himself that if she witnessed any of that behavior she would gladly let Orochimaru maintain his life and discontinue the mission completely. They could let someone else deal with it. It was a good opportunity, but it wasn't worth any of that.  
  
_'Maybe I won't have to see them.'  
_  
'_It's been so long I doubt they'd remember me anyway.'_  
  
She tried to reason with herself, but the instant she walked through the gates, she knew she'd spoken too soon. She closed her eyes, ignoring the whispers, and walked with silent anger up the street. Silent, that is, until she saw him. She gasped suddenly and her crimson eyes widened. They widened even more when she saw the Jounin he was with. There was no way.  
  
'_I-I can't do this._'  
  
'_I can't go back._'  
  
_'It...it's been too long_.'  
  
_'There's no way I can face them.'  
_  
She began to turn her back when she heard it.

* * *

A certain Kyuubi and his sensei were walking towards the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Naruto had been especially loud that morning and Kakashi had promised he would treat him to ramen if he went the rest of the day in silence. Sure enough, it shut him up. Not even provocation from Sasuke could sway him. Sure there was an occasional glare, but that was about it.  
  
So off they were. It was when they were all the way across the street that Kakashi decided it was a good time to ram his head straight into a pole. Just before, he had been glancing down the street. He then did a double take as he caught sight of a turning figure that looked way, way too familiar.  
  
_'It couldn't be...Uek-' BANG!!   
_

* * *

"Are you all right? What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" her breath caught in her lungs. Had he spotted her? There was no way she was going to turn around and find out. That would be too much. She ducked into a nearby shop still within earshot. A deep voice answered both of their questions.  
  
"Nothing. I thought I just saw...n-never mind." The silver-haired Jounin blinked a few times before turning back to his student who held a look of genuine concern. After all, the mans head was almost knocked clean off while looking in one direction and walking in another.  
  
_'He did see me...'  
  
_Now he'd most probably be looking for her the entire day. Who knows? Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd blame it on the concussion he was sure to have. She'd just have to wait it out.

* * *

Well that's all for now! Tell me if you like it....please? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Close Encounters

Okay! Another chapter! I'm on a roll! WOOT!!! Well I'd like to send a thank you to my ONE reviewer! **Thank you Bitchy Reviewer #0239412342134123412341234, Kiki Temeishi, Himaco, Anonymous, and Dan Inverse!  
  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. He, along with the rest of the cast, belongs to Kishimoto-sama. But maybe one day...just kidding!  
  
To answer the anonymous review, **OC** means an **O**riginal **C**haracter, or some one the author made up. **OOC** means **O**ut of **O**riginal **C**haracter. The character from the original original cast isn't acting as they normally would. An example would be like Sasuke acting really happy or laughing a lot when he's normally cold and serious.

* * *

"Ahem...Can I help you?" She turned from where she was peering around the corner. She noticed she was in a flower shop. There was a girl at the counter by the wall adjacent to the one the door was fixed into. She had long, white-blonde hair up in a high ponytail. The girl looked about twelve or thirteen. And she was getting very impatient.  
  
"Uh...um...I..."  
  
_'What do I say?'  
_  
"I-I want this!" she quickly looked to the left to see what it was she had grabbed. It was a pretty white rose. She looked back at the girl and gave a big nervous grin. The girl just stared.

"O-okay...are you from around here?" the girl asked noticeably staring at the Konoha hitai-ate around her neck. "I haven't seen you before."  
  
She looked at the floor. "I used to live here. It was a long time ago." She handed the rose to her and the girl wrapped it in some plastic. "Here you are." The girl said with a small smile. "What's your name?" She asked. "Yamanaga Ino. Yours?" She smiled at Ino.

"Uekiya." She answered as she paid for her purchase. "Nice to meet you. Come again!" Ino shouted as her customer walked out the shop with a wave.  
  
_ 'Nice kid. Hmm...now where to?'  
_  
Her question was answered by the rumbling that came from her food-deprived stomach. "Heh heh heh..." an evil grin crossed her features. She started walking down the street. The evil look quickly dissolved into a nervously happy one as she noticed all the strange looks she was getting.  
  
_'Time to visit my favorite noodle bar...'  
  
_ As she turned the corner she raised her vigilance as she searched for any life forms she knew personally in the past. When she found none, but found the restaurant she discretely slipped inside peering from behind one of the large banners to the outside checking to see if any one out on the street saw her come in. the man from behind the bar called to her.  
  
"What can I get you miss?" he asked. Not even turning to him she answered, "Umm...yeah can I get some pork ramen?" as she finished her sentence she turned around fully, satisfied that no one had seen her.

But as always, she had spoken too soon, for just in front of her were the two people she had been trying to evade. The silver haired Jounin before her looked as if he had seen a ghost...for second time that day.  
  
"Aww damn! Never mind!" she yelled as she, once again, turned and ran in the other direction. Kakashi just stared after her, as pale as Orochimaru himself. Naruto on the other hand sat there happily eating his own pork ramen, until he noticed his sensei shaking.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, are you sick or something? You don't look so good." The Jounin regained some of his composure and turned to his concerned student.  
  
"I uh...I'll be fine. Yeah...I'll be fine."  
  
_'I think I'll just go see a doctor or something.'_  
  
_'I've been reading too much Icha Icha Paradise.'  
_  
_'It couldn't have been real.'  
_  
_ 'There's no way she could possibly be back.'  
_  
_'I just imagined her that's all.'  
_  
"Kakashi-sensei, why'd that lady ran out of here like that?" Great Naruto had seen her too. He definitely wasn't hallucinating.

* * *

Well sorry it was so short but I was on a time limit! I hope you like it any way! **_Review! _**


	3. Memory Lane

Okay. Here goes another chapter. I'm having a little trouble though. When I thought this up I didn't think it completely through. I'm gonna try though, for you guys, because I love you all so much. Any way...I am open for suggestions.

I'd like to thank all of my **reviewers**:

**Dan Inverse, Anonymous, Himaco, Anything, Magicians of the Yami, Lady Oceana, Saiyu**

**Kiki Tameishi, Carrot Stix, and Momochi Zabuza**- Thank you all especially for reviewing each chapter!

**Disclaimer**: yea...only in a perfect world would I own something so perfect.

_('Abc')_=character commentary without breaking paragraph formation.

* * *

As she ran past a couple more shops, she began to slow down.

_'Great, I think I gave him a heart attack.'_

_'It's not bad enough I've been gone for six years, I come back and I kill him!'_

_'Some shinobi you are.'_

She leaned against a pole and sighed heavily. While outside the village she need only speak his first name when asking about him. Sharingan Kakashi they called him, The Copy Ninja. As if he'd never had a surname in his life. It's not like they could tell her anything useful. He was either doing something for ANBU or never around for anyone to find, but, of course, _now _he's everywhere all at once.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a photograph. It showed a much younger Kakashi _('probably trying to look tough. Heh.')_, next to him, an oddly dressed Obito with his signature headphones and goggles, _('Gods I hated those things.')_ in between the two, at the bottom, was a girl with short, light brown hair, Chiyose, and finally their beloved sensei, Yondaime-sama.

_'They were so young.' _

_'Me being even younger.'_

She could hear rushing water and looked up from the picture. Some how her feet had started moving and, without her realizing, brought her to the small bridge that separates uptown from downtown Konoha.

_'This is.........' _

'..._Where we used to meet.'_

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

An eleven year old Uekiya stood on the bridge with her arms resting on the railing as she wrote yet another passage in her journal. Like many of the others it was about what she had done that day, and about a certain silver haired Chuunin. (A/N: Kakashi is only about 14 in this F/B) It was the only thing she could do to kill time until her brother and his team arrived. They were going to Ichiraku this afternoon. It was her favorite place. They were supposed to meet Yondaime-sensei there to celebrate another mission accomplished. She liked Yondaime. He was very nice, and picked on her brother a lot.

It wasn't natural for her to hang around with the older kids, but her team was a little dysfunctional. It consisted of two girls and a boy. Both of which were older than her, but not as much as her brother's team. Sakaki was the only boy in the group. He wasn't a very happy person either. He'd take his anger out on anyone and anything that got in his way. Then there was Mikoto. She and Uekiya used to be good friends. Then her parents told her to grow up. She never really had much time after that, what with her Chuunin training, missions, hospitalization afterwards, and her print training. Print, as in Scroll Painting. She was very artistic. So much in fact Yondaime himself praised her work. It was something she could fall back on, should her illness effect her shinobi development.

"Oi! Uekiya!" She snapped out of her thoughts only to find that she had stopped writing in midsentece. _'Stupid Obito and his stupid timing.'_ She turned and glared at her brother, but was surprised to see that he was no longer there. By the time she realized where he was it was too late. He had sneaked behind her and grabbed her journal.

"Oh, what have we here, hmm?" he asked waving it up in the air. "A diary?" she was about to lunge at him when she felt two arms snake quickly around her midsection. Blushing, she found that it was none other than the object of her affections. The silver-haired Chuunin let out a deep chuckle. One that was overly developed for a fourteen year old. "Lemme go Kakashi-san!" she yelled trying to escape from his iron grip. It was no use. He was much stronger than her. Although they were the same rank he was much more experienced than her. Not that this had anything to do with skill...

She tried to reason with her brother instead. "Give me back my journal Obito, you jerk!" Feh, like he was really going to listen to her. He flipped to a random page in the book and started reading in a mock-girlie voice, "Oh he's so nice! I can't believe he actually thought I was good in the Chuunin Exam! It was so much harder than I thought it would be. But I made it! And I'm only nine! That's nothing compared to him though..." he skipped down to the bottom of the page.

"Oh I like him soooo much! And he's so handsome! Even though-""NO! STOP!! DON'T READ IT!!" she screamed, tears evident on her face. He stopped reading and looked up. If he had finished that sentence she would never be able to show her face again. He closed the book. She gave a relieved sigh.

"Geez, calm down. It's not like its Kakashi or some thing." She blushed, but no one noticed. Chiyose was silent during this whole ordeal. She was very disappointed in her two teammates. Kakashi let her go, and she snatched her book back from Obito. She did an about face and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where you going? Yondaime-sensei is waiting!" Kakashi called after her. "Tell him I'm sick!" she called back angrily. "Wow. I guess she's mad..." he muttered. "Well I don't blame her after what you two did!" exclaimed Chiyose hotly. Kakashi looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Stupid Obito!" she cried to no one in particular. The very same blush she held that night had returned to torment her. She walked across the bridge and towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Well, another chapter completed. Sorry it took so long. I got grounded. Please don't be angry.... covers face with hand and begins to sob Well review please!

I love you all!


	4. Note

Omg you guys. This story is sooo not coming out the way I want it to. Sorry. I'm gonna start over. Please check it out when I get it posted… again, I apologize.


End file.
